Anwar Assan
Charismatic, intelligent, and never without an opinion, Anwar Assan is the most vocal and visible supporter of human rights in Trucial Abysmia. Assan grew up in Abysmia, but studied government in Liverpool and London. Assan routinely cites Mahatma Gandhi, Martin Luther King Jr. and Optimus Prime as personal influences. When he returned to Trucial Abysmia, he quickly became a critic to Sheikh Saqr bin Mohammad al-Qassimi. His criticisms resulted in several arrests. When Sheikh Saud first came to power, Assan endured months of brutal treatment at the hands of General Alawai, Trucial Abysmia's head of military. It was only after a lengthy campaign by Amnesty International and world leaders that Assan was released from prison. History Deeply religious, Assan eventually forgave Sheikh Saud and has routinely praised Trucial Abysmia's ruler for his investments in education as well as his willingness to grant more rights to women. In 2012, Assan was delighted to hear that Trucial Abysmia will have free and fair elections in 2013. Assan quickly assembled a campaign staff and a platform that stressed giving women the same rights as men, limiting the power of military influence in government, and promoting religious tolerance. One of Assan's goals was to create a 'cultural and technology hub' in Trucial Abysmia for the Autobots. He envisioned a mutual collaboration of science and culture with the Autobots as a key role in revitalizing his land. In an interview, Assan was asked his opinion on Sheikh Saud's son, Mohammed's entrance in the presidential race. He responded "I will not debate clowns during this campaign." On February 12, 2013, Sheikh Mohammed was declared victor in TA's first free and open elections in generations. Numerous human rights organizations are calling for investigations as vast reports of fraud were reported. But Mohammed's legitimacy was almost immediately confirmed by the military wing. Mohammed quickly moved to have some of his rivals arrested and ordered his parents to vacate the presidential palace and prepare for permanent exile. Assan's fate was far grimmer as he was arrested almost immediately following Sheikh Mohammed's victory. He was then moved to one of Trucial Abysmia's infamous "offsite detention facilities". In late March, after weeks of interrogation, General Alawai buckled to international pressure and ordered Anwar Assan to make a taped public appearance (where he would read from a script). To cover up Assan's injuries and gaunt frame from his near-starvation in his cell, Alawai ordered Assan to be transferred to a "high end" prison where he would be given adequate sleep and food for a few days while make-up artists begin to make Assan look like he did during the election. In the taped message, Assan pledged support for Sheikh Mohammed and apologized for insulting the Saud family. Unknown to Alawai, Mohammed, and Assan's handlers, Assan communicated a Morse code distress call to his supporters in a series of blinks and what appeared to be a nervous finger tap. Soon after, Assan was returned to prison and placed in extended solitary confinement, to the amusement of Sheikh Mohammed. However, Assan's message got through, and the Autobots and G.I. Joe planned a rescue of Assan, prodded on by the efforts of Assan's friend and fellow activist Jumal. On April 22, 2013, Anwar Assan and his wife were rescued in a daring, covert mission involving G.I. Joe and the Autobots. It was the first "official" mission of EDC. Although severely dehydrated and weakened by his extended captivity, G.I. Joe doctor Lifeline projected a full physical recovery. Posts 2012 * October 08 - "Meetings in Trucial Abysmia" - Cobra Commander takes meetings with several high-level leaders in Trucial Abysmia. 2013 * January 28 - "Debate" - Trucial Abysmia hosts its presidential debates. * February - "Hail To The Thief" - Sheikh Saud's call for open elections leads to an opportunity that will result in Cobra reestablishing their hold onto the country of Trucial Abysmia. In addition, the world gets a look at a new, arrogant, and possibly dangerous new leader. * March 27 - Anwar Assan makes a Jailhouse Statement Category:Humans Category:TP-only characters Category:Trucial Abysmia Category:Male Characters